


Call Me Your Darling

by babieken



Series: Nikinktober 2020 [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Barebacking, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Kinktober2020, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Nikinktober2020, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Unbeta'd, also a little bit of fluff, and hakyeon is mostly indulging him, bratty Taek (a little), clothes-on, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken
Summary: “It hurts…”“You should’ve thought twice before putting your hand where it doesn’t belong Taekwoonie,”  Really, Taekwoon should’ve known better to play this game with him in public but now Hakyeon was feeling kinda cheeky himself.“But, it does belong there...”
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Series: Nikinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Call Me Your Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Week 2. 2020/10/11  
> Kinks: Face fucking, Marking, Clothes-on  
> Pairing: Hakyeon x Taekwoon

Taekwoon was onto something. It wouldn’t take a genius to figure it out that all those ‘accidental’ touches throughout the evening while he’s usually the more careful one of the two couldn’t be totally innocent. But Hakyeon didn’t let it show that he knew, letting the younger have his fun. After all, it wasn’t every day that he had Taekwoon rubbing his ass against him so unsubtly while trying to move past him, or having him play footsie under the table with him. It was endearing how red and flushed Taekwoon was despite doing it all on his own.

It was their first public dinner together since Hakyeon was discharged with their managers and makeup noonas. Taekwoon was the only one who was available out of everyone else in the group, Wonshik had late shootings for some ad campaign and Sanghyuk was still at his parents catching up with old friends apparently. Hakyeon had missed this, eating with friends in a crowded restaurant with the noises of the meat sizzling on the grill and everyone’s loud chatter and laughter, even though before his service it wasn’t something he always wanted to do. Life used to be too hectic and any opportunity they got to relax Hakyeon preferred to spend it alone and relax, so did Taekwoon. But not the rest of his kids. Taekwoon always joked how they were the parents to four loud kids who never ran out of energy.

Hakyeon was listening to one of the managers telling a story about this crazy thing that happened when he was with Kangmin and Dongheon when he felt Taekwoons hand sneaking between his thighs. Hakyeon carefully slipped his own hand under the table, catching Taekwoon’s naughty hand in his and holding tight without looking distracted from the story, nodding his head and engaging in the conversation by asking questions here and there. He liked to think he was good at multitasking.

Taekwoon visibly shivered, at least to Hakyeon’s sharp eyes. He tried to pull his hand out of Hakyeon’s iron grip but Hakyeon had no plan on letting him go. Eventually, he gave up, probably not wanting to be exposed and behaved for the rest of the evening. It was already pretty late and everyone left one by one. They had to stay since Hakyeon was the host and Taekwoon was now his prisoner. 

“It hurts…” Taekwoon whined against Hakyeon’s ear as the last of their friends took their leave. It was just the two of them now.

“You should’ve thought twice before putting your hand where it doesn’t belong Taekwoonie,” Hakyeon tsk-tsked, giving Taekwoon a look that would melt him in his seat beside him. Really, Taekwoon should’ve known better to play this game with him in public but now Hakyeon was feeling kinda cheeky himself.

“But… it does belong there,” Taekwoon murmured without meeting Hakyeon’s eyes. _ This kid _ …

“Taekwoon,” Hakyeon called sternly, making the younger look up immediately. “You will behave when I let go of your hand now. And you will behave when we take a cab home.”

“Home?” Taekwoon asked with wide eyes as if this wasn’t exactly what he wanted from the beginning.

“Yes. home. You will behave, correct?” Hakyeon asked with a raised brow for the last time before letting go of Taekwoon’s hand to go pay.

“Yes, I will.”

“Good.”

True to his word, Taekwoon behaved in the taxi, he was fidgeting and kept glancing at Hakyeon but he kept his hands to himself even though it looked like it was not an easy task for him. Taekwoon got like this sometimes, not often, but they happened. There were times when Taekwoon couldn’t help needing Hakyeon to touch him, to tie him up, to gag him, to fuck him until he could only remember Hakyeon’s name. But this was the first time he had gotten so bold to act up when they were still outside.

Hakyeon rested his hand on the small of the younger’s back over his thin sweater when they got off the taxi, knowing that Taekwoon needed the physical touch and Hakyeon thought he deserved it for being good the whole ride home. Taekwoon visibly melted under the touch, nuzzling into Hakyeon’s neck as the elevator door closed, giving a bit of privacy for a short while.

“Sh… we’re almost there darling,” he whispered, rubbing circles on Taekwoon’s back. He mewled, nuzzling more into Hakyeon’s neck impatiently.

He was clawing at Hakyeon’s black cashmere sweater as the elevator binged and the door slid open. Hakyeon walked them to the door of his apartment, tapping his keycode in with ease, ignoring Taekwoon’s silent pleas.

As the door closed behind them, to Hakyeon’s surprise, Taekwon pushed him against the door and buried his face into Hakyeon’s shoulder, grinding his hips against Hakyeons as he breathed in Hakyeon’s scent in short breaths. Hakyeon was taken aback and it took him a few seconds to regain control but when he did he had a handful of the younger’s hair fisted and pulled his head back so he could look him in the eyes.

“What is this? I thought you said you  _ will  _ behave,” Hakyeon snarled, pulling Taekwoon’s hair tighter.

“Ahh… you s..said behave in the restaurant, and in the t..taxi.”

“So you thought it meant you could do whatever you want at home?” the younger shook his head frantically with the little movement space he had with his hair in Hakyeon’s fist.

He turned them so Takwoon was against the door, panting and flushed, his hands hanging stiffly on his sides. Hakyeon undid Taekwoon’s belt with quick hands, pulling it out in one swift motion making the younger’s breath hitch.

“Take off your shoes and go bend over the counter,” Hakyeon ordered firmly, rolling the belt around his palm.

Taekwoon nodded shakily, crouching down to undo his shoelace but not before looking up at Hakyeon between his lashes with his round glassy eyes. It gave Hakyeon an idea. He looked so good like that on his knees looking at Hakyeon like that, how could Hakyeon resist.

“Actually, stay right there.” Taekwoon was quick to put both knees down, his hands behind him like he knew Hakyeon liked. 

Hakyeon stepped closer until his crotch was only inches away from the younger's nose. He palmed himself through the jeans, teasing his half-hard cock to full hardness. The thick materials of the jeans were harsh on his sensitive member but he liked it a bit rough sometimes. Taekwoon was panting in front of him, his hot breath hitting Hakyeon’s knuckles, his lips shiny and swollen as he kept biting them. The thought of having those tiny red lips around him alone could make Hakyeon cum but he was going to take his sweet time tonight.

His other hand slipped back into Taekwoon’s soft hair, fingertips massaging his scalp. Hakyeon took pity on him, only because Taekwoon was on his knees on the hard floor of the hallway. Pulling his zipped down slowly, watching Taekwoon’s eyes move with the zipper and his tongue darting out. He was so perfect like this.

Taekwoon finally lost his patience, leaning forward to nose at Hakyeon’s bulge through the jeans. Hakyeon smiled, running his fingers through the younger’s soft black locks.

“Is that what you want darling?”

“Mmm… Yes,” Taekwoom mumbled against Hakyeon’s jeans, pushing his face further onto them. 

Hakyeon pushed him back just enough to take himself out of the jeans and through the zipper.

“Please… Hakyeonie please…” He begged, looking up at Hakyeon with his glazed and unfocused eyes.

“Please what darling?”

“F..fuck my face, please,” He stuttered but only a little bit, making Hakyeon’s heart flutter in pride. 

How could Hakyeon say no?

He gave himself a few lazy strokes before guiding his now fully hard cock into Taekwoon’s ready mouth. The sound Taekwoon made as Hakyeon’s length slipped forward on his tongue was so pornographic that Hakyeon had to hold back not pushing into him all at once. Even though seeing his Taekwoon choke on his dick did not seem such a bad idea. He rubbed his dick over Taekwoon’s tongue teasingly for a while, he hadn’t ordered the younger to suck yet. Just for the sake of experimenting, Hakyeon pushed forward without a warning until his dick touched the back of Taekwoon’s throat. He pulled back just as quickly as he had pushed in, watching Taekwoon’s reaction carefully. He was panting and his eyes were teary and his lashes wet with fresh tears, but he wasn’t coughing or protesting. If anything, he looked like he wanted more.

“So good Taekwoonie..” Hakyeon praised before doing it again, making Taekwoon moan around him and his throat tightening up, causing Hakyeon to groan in pleasure in return.

“Good boy, now close your lips and hollow your cheeks for me,” Taekwoon complied without missing a beat and Hakyeon didn’t waste another second to start thrusting into his mouth in earnest. The perfect suction and the warmth of Taekwoon’s mouth was almost addicting. Hakyeon couldn’t tear his eyes away from Taekwoon’s pink swollen mouth stretched around him. With his hand still holding Taekwoon’s head, he pushed Taekwoon’s head back so that he would have to look up.

“You look so beautiful like this darling,” He cooed, his other hand coming to stroke Taekwoon’s flushed wet cheeks.

Taekwoon moaned at the praise, his hips bucking involuntarily, the bulge painful and visible in his dark pants. His hand sneaked out from his back, making their way to his strained cock. The act did not stay hidden from Hakyeon’s eyes.

“Are you hard baby?” he said with a smirk as he pushed all the way in until Taekwoon’s nose touched the neatly trimmed hair on his lower stomach and stilled, knowing the younger couldn’t answer. “Do you want to touch yourself? Are you that desperate darling?” 

Taekwoon started to struggle a little, his hands going back behind him as a sign of him being sorry, but his eyes seemed conflicted. Hakyeon pulled out in one swift motion, watching Taekwoon cough and pant.

“Up,” He ordered, pulling at Taekwoon’s hair lightly as he stood up on shaky legs, mostly to help him balance and to urge him up. “Bend over the counter.”

Hakyeon bent down and picked up the forgotten belt as Taekwoon stumbled into the house before following him without bothering to even take his shoes off. The sight of his lover bent over the counter as his pants stretched and hugged his ass tighter was lovely. The contrast of the dark clothes against Taekwoon’s pale skin was delicious, Hakyeon thought as he approached the younger from behind, lifting his sweater up and running his finger over the soft skin of his back.

He reached around and unbuttoned and unzipped Taekwoon without touching his dick as much as possible, while Taekwoon whimpered against his own forearm. Hakyeon pulled Taekwoon’s pants and boxers down to his mid-thighs, just enough to release his dick and expose his ass and give Hakyeon enough space to access his hole.

“You didn’t bring lube with you to the restaurant darling, did you?” Hakyeon asked as he kneaded the soft muscles of the younger’s buttocks, fully expecting his answer to be no. His brows raised when Taekwoon didn’t reply. “ _ You did _ ?”

Taekwoon buried his face further into his arms and that was enough answer for Hakyeon. For now.

“You naughty little minx,” Hakyeon said in disbelief, folding the belt in half and whipping not too harshly on Taekwoon’s pale asscheeks. 

Taekwoon’s yelp in surprise was music to Hakyeon’s ear. He whipped again, pulling another broken whimper out of his lover’s mouth. And again. And again.

Hakyeon stopped at four, with the belt being much heavier and thicker than a regular leather crop would be. He was pretty happy with the dark pink marks already blooming on the pale soft skin of Taekwoon’s bottom. After throwing the belt aside since he had no need for it anymore, Hakyeon reached around the younger’s hips to grab hold of his cock to find it even harder than before, if that was even possible, and leaking precum. Taekwoon squirmed with the touch, too sensitive even though he had not been even touched there. 

“You liked it that much darling? Look how wet you are for me…” Hakyeon hummed as he rubbed his thumb over the head of Taekwoon’s oversensitive dick, making him whimper as he had basically no room to thrust forward into Hakyeon’s fist.

“Yeon.. Hakyeonie,  _ please _ …” he begged so prettily that Hakyeon couldn’t find it in himself to torture him any further, so he retreated his hand and reached into the pockets of Taekwoon’s pants, looking for the lube he had supposedly carried with him to the restaurant.

“Aw, did you want my cock this badly?” Hakyeon asked teasingly, knowing it would fluster Taekwoon even more and not really expecting an answer.

“Yes. _ please please Hakyeon _ …”

The older tore the small package with his teeth, pouring half of the whole thing over his fingers. Taekwoon bucked up as Hakyeon pulled his cheeks apart to give himself easier access and to be able to enjoy the view. He twitched at the first touch of Hakyeon’s lubed fingers on his entrance but relaxed right away as Hakyeon started rubbing small circles around the pink sensitive skin.

Hakyeon took his time loosening Taekwoon’s body, his fingers moving in a slow practiced motion, knowing exactly where to touch, or avoid. Taekwoon’s pretty moans were filling the silence of the apartment nicely, making Hakyeon wish he could see his face. He was probably drooling on the counter, his eyes shut, and his mouth slightly open, biting his lips every time Hakyeon rubbed against his prostate ever so lightly because he was a tease. 

When Hakyeon was pleased with the preparation he pulled his fingers out, wiping them mindlessly over Taekwoon’s bruised ass before pouring the rest of the travel-sized pack of lube over his abandoned cock that was angry red and rock hard and more than ready to get some attention. He couldn’t suppress the deep groan that escaped his throat as he jerked himself a few times to spread the lube.

A single bead of sweat slipped from the side of Hakyeon’s temple, traveling down to his cheek, his neck and then disappearing into his sweater past his collarbone as Hakyeon aligned himself with Taekwoon’s entrance, feeling the heat radiating from Taekwoon’s body and suddenly realizing that they’re both still fully clothed. Well, minus Taekwoon’s shoes. The thought made him feel warm and tingly in his stomach, his dick twitching in agreement. Their moans blended together as Hakyeon pushed in, inch by inch, feeling the heat swallow him up and pull him in further. After his cock was finally seated inside Taekwoon he paused, taking a minute, more for himself than Taekwoon, to keep himself from coming too soon.

“ _ Shit _ , Yeonie…”

“Hush… I got you love.”

When he started moving, he started strong, there was no time to build up a rhythm now, they were both too worked up and Hakyeon was only human. That isn’t to say he was being sloppy. Years of being a dancer and training every muscle in your body to work in sync with each other, his hips especially, guaranteed him a perfect loop of motions without him having to put much thought into the movements. If Taekwoon’s whines and pleas were anything to go by, Hakyeon was hitting the younger’s prostate with almost every thrust.

Hakyeon raked his nails against Taekwoon’s flanks, leaving long pink welts. Taekwoon shivered, his ass twitching around him, making Hakyeon grunt and throw his head back. From the high-pitched short noises Taekwoon was making, Hakyeon knew he was close. After a deep breath and wiping the sweat off his forehead Hakyeon sped up his thrusts, tasting blood from his lip that was caught between his teeth.

“ _ Fuck _ , Taek-” he cursed through gritted teeth.

“ _ I’m… I’m… _ cu.. _ uh _ , cuming…” Taekwoon cried out. Hakyeon knew what he needed.

“Come on darling, cum for me. That’s right,” He praised and encouraged while angling his hips to hit that stop with every thrust sharply and without a miss.

Taekwoon came with a keening sound that was purely euphoric, his whole body twitching and writhing against Hakyeons. Hakyeon wasn’t far behind, following him with a long low grunt as he finished inside his lover after only a couple of more thrusts. Taekwoon was still shaking with aftershocks as Hakyeon rode his orgasm out with slow shallow thrusts. 

When they both came down from their highs Hakyeon bent over Taekwoon, his hands on the younger’s both sides, lowering his body until his chest rested against Taekwoon’s back. From there he could see Taekwoon’s knuckles that had gone white as he was holding the edges of the counter like dear life.

“Are you okay?” He asked, still panting. Taekwoon nodded, his face looking relaxed and blissed out.

“Words please.”

“.. ‘m ‘kay, but, why didn’ you say darling?” he mumbled against the granite countertop where his face was smooshed.

Hakyeon chuckled, feeling warmth fill his chest as he kissed his lover’s cheek.

“Forgive me,  _ darling _ , are you okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love kinky married couple neo :( I mean they're not technically married but you know what I mean.  
> this was an experience...  
> kudos and comments are loved, appreciated, reread, cried over, etc <3  
> I'm recently more active on [Tumblr](https://babieken.tumblr.com)  
> More info about the Nikinktober in the series description.  
> 


End file.
